(BTS FF ,Yoonmin) Fantasies Chapter 1
by Nightmeme
Summary: Here is the first chapter


**Fantasies**

Chapter 1 "Unknowing Love"

" _Yoongi POV"_

It felt so warm .. " GET UP!" Jimin yelled as he picked me up with his _warm_ arms.. YAH! Yoongi stop thinking this way! " But I don't want to!" I yelled back with my eyes still closed . THUMP " OWW! You – you little rascal! Get back here!" I yelled after Jimin dropped me and I chases him while he was saying " We'll be late for class if you keep messing around!" " ME?! MESSING AROUND?!" I yelled as I stood for a moment to catch a breath.

Jimin : Come on get ready

Yoongi: Fine fine..

Idiot Yoongi, falling in love with your _best friend_ , what an idiot.

. . . Later. . .

" _Jimin POV"_

Yoongi was asleep on his desk and it was free period, I just couldn't help but stare at his _soft, plump lips_.. OH GOD WHAT HAVE I BECOME?! I though feeling as if just staring at his lips was like I was sinning. "Why are you staring at my lips?" Yoongi asked while blushing really hard, which caused me to also blush really hard. " O-oh.. uhm.. I was looking just cause I- i ... wanted to d-draw you.. ha yeah..." I made up an excuse. Did I mention that I was an amazing artist? I drew mostly people. "o-oh OK.." he whispered sadly. " HM? What was that?" I didn't quite hear him so I asked, " oh nothing.." he said back. " Okay.." I said worried. Why were the others not here yet? " _**BANG**_ " the door flew open ." WE ARE HERE!" Jin yelled out. Finally they are here. " Guys , what took you so long ?" I said as Yoongi groaned because he can't sleep in peace.." If I can't sleep in the morning why won't you let me sleep in the evening!?" Yoongi yelled . " Don't have to be so cranky hyung." Jung-kook said " Ugh! You are such a nuisance.." Yoongi complained . I decided to look out the window to see my sister kicking the ball while crying.. crying? Why is she crying? I jumped out of the window to ask her why. " Hey potato! Why are you crying?" I asked her " Stop calling me potato , I am not 4 anymore, also it's none of your business!" she yelled " Hey hey hey, don't be upset, you know you can talk to me!" I replied "it's just t-that.. my best friend is moving away.." she trembled . " Who? Lisa?" I said sympathetically. " Yeah..." she said . I walked to her so she could cry on my shoulder . " HEY! ISN'T THAT JISOO?!" Jin yelled from the building , he walked to us and then Jisoo ran to his arms. " Park Jimin! Explain yourself! Why did you make my girlfriend cry?" Jin scolded. " Hyung.. First of all she is my SISTER understand? Second I didn't make her cry , her best friend Is moving away thats why!" I explained . Little did I know a wild Yoongi was watching and giggling at how cute I was. Finally I noticed " Y -Yoongi? Wh -why were you g-giggling at me?" I said while blushing. He just smiled and the next second he blushed really hard while saying " I-i was?" so I replied " Uh yeah.." Things were awkward between us .

" _Jin POV "_

I know it's way worse, her best friend didn't _just_ move away , there is something else .. I need to ask her. " Jisoo?" I said softly. "Y-yeah?" she replied still quivering , " can we talk alone for some time?" I said sympathetically. "Sure.." she replied.

Jin: I know there is something worse that you're crying about, you usually don't let these kinda things let you down..

Jisoo: h-how did you know?

Jin: I am your boyfriend, how could I not?

Jisoo: * Giggles *

Jin: what is it anyway?

Jisoo: it's still about Lisa.. she , she..

Jin: Just spit it out already!

Jisoo: Okay okay.. she died in a car crash..

With that she stared to tear up again. " Jin why are you guys back here? Come on!" I heard J-hope say. "Coming!" I replied

.. A couple minutes later …

" _Yoongi POV"_

" I told myself not to bring this up.." V said about to cry " So you knew this whole time..?" Jisoo said. For some time I was worried cause Jisoo is my friend but then I felt nothing cause I thought it's not my problem. " It's okay.. I am here" Jimin said as he started to comfort his sister. He is so nice.. yah, I feel bad now for thinking to not bother! You should always help someone in distress!

.. Another time skip to the next day ..

"Wakey wakey Hyung!" Jimin's voice was like music to my ears."No!" I said all cute. Jimin started tickling me " YAH STOP!" I said while laughing. " Okay I'll give you 10 minutes!" Jimin said while leaving the room. I noticed a piece of paper on my window so I walked up to it and read it. It read

Dear Yoongi Hyung , I am asking you on a date! Will you accept? Tell me in person once you are done getting ready! - Jimin

As I processed that I started to blush really hard.

 _ **What will happen next?**_

 **Hey! Thank you for being patient with me! Yes things were a little to fast no? Well things are just starting! So keep being patient! Also the character "Jisoo" is a real person but is not related to Jimin in real life. Thanks for the support and bye! - Author- nim**


End file.
